1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to improvement of physical fitness and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an apparatus that can be used to perform a variety of exercises with a variety of levels of assistance and/or resistance.
2. Description of Related Art
One example of an apparatus or piece of equipment that can be suspended from a horizontal bar is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/368,916, filed Feb. 8, 2012 and published as US 2012/0202662, which is incorporated by reference in its entirety. Additional examples of exercise apparatuses are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,217,227; U.S. Pat. No. 7,651,448; U.S. Pat. No. 8,012,071; and U.S. Pat. No. 8,033,966.